


Our Love In Bloom

by ravyn_nevermore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bad Pickup Lines, Fluff, M/M, NaNoWriMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy, skeptical Sam Winchester isn't sure what to make of Gabriel's terrible pick-up lines and flower puns. Until he ends up falling for him like petals from a wilted rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tulips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowOfTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/gifts).



> Another request for my NaNoWriMo series.

"Good morning," Gabriel greeted cheerfully, being hopefully subtle in the way his eyes roamed over the man's body. "I'm Gabriel. You're obviously our new paper boy. Do me a favour and just be mindful of the fragiles around here, okay?" He smiled warmly and adjusted his juniper apron. "What's your name, kiddo?"

Sam appeared a little flushed and embarrassed. He took this job for the summer just to make a little extra gas money until he went off to Stanford. "I, um... I'm Sam. Winchester." He paused. "I don't know why I just told you my last name. I promise I'll be careful." He looked down at the tiled floor and toed at the lines. He found he couldn't make eye contact with the stranger after the first glance. His eyes were too intense. And beautiful.

"Good. Well, Sam... Can I have my paper now?"

Sam snapped his head up and turned scarlet. "Right. I'm sorry." He passed the newspaper over the counter as Gabriel reached over and picked a beautiful white tulip from a vase. He traded it for the newspaper.

"Thank you. It's been nice meeting you. Enjoy the rest of your route. But if you worked here, I'd put your tu-lips and my tu-lips together." The florist winked and disappeared into the back room with the newspaper. Sam blushed even darker and left, staring at the tulip in his hand in disbelief. He glanced back at the flower shop and tossed the flower onto the passenger seat of his car. What an unexpected start to his first day.


	2. Violet

26 June 2015. The day the United States Supreme Court ruled in favour of same-sex marriages.

Gabriel had heard about it of course, but when Sam delivered the newspaper the next day, it was still nice to see the headline in bold black letters with a coloured photo plastered on the front page beneath it. The florist smiled brightly and leaned on the counter, looking at Sam. "So... what's your take on this?"

Sam blushed- a habit he was seeming to develop around the florist between his first day yesterday and now this... "Um... I think it's awesome. You know? We're all human. We all have the right to... to love. Pursuit of happiness right?"

Gabriel nodded. "Absolutely. I agree." He reached over on the counter and picked up an African violet. "You know... I'm not gay, but I am... vi-sexual." He passed the flower to Sam.

The younger man took the flower and laughed in spite of himself. "Thanks," he murmured, turning to head out to his car. Gabe didn't quite catch what he'd said as he left, but it sounded like "Me too".


	3. Freesia

The next day, Gabriel was a bit more prepared for Sam. It seemed his flower puns were working. Sam had laughed at the second one and apparently admitted to being bisexual. When the bell above the door sounded, the florist immediately left the back room for the counter. He grinned brightly at Sam and greeted him, "You know, if you were a flower you'd be a DAMMMNNNdelion." Internally, he cringed. That had sounded better in his head.

Surprised at that, Sam paused to give the other man a bewildered look. He shook his head and gave Gabriel his daily paper. "No," was all he said.

"Yeah, that was bad wasn't it? Sorry. Sounded better in my head." He took the paper and traded it for a dark pink flower. "But... I'd like to take you out the next time you're Freesia." There was a trace of a smirk on his lips.

Sam took the flower and tried his hardest not to smile. He left without another word. Gabriel wasn't sure what to make of that. Oh well, there was always tomorrow.


	4. Lily

Tomorrow, indeed.

Gabriel decided he'd try for the more brash approach today. When Sam approached the counter with the paper, he cleared his throat and passed him a tiger lily. "I'd let you put your pistil in my stamen and fill me with your pollen. Horticulturally speaking, of course."

Sam left the paper on the counter and took the flower. He looked a little confused but didn't say anything. When he returned to his car, he sat for a moment, staring at the lily in his hand. That's when it dawned on him. His mouth fell open and he looked back at the flower shop, shocked. He blushed furiously and left the flower on the passenger's seat as he drove away.


	5. Rose

Well, the brash approach hadn't _not_ worked. Not to Gabriel's knowledge anyway. He figured he'd roll with at again.

When Sam came in that morning, Gabriel was trimming the stems on an abundance of roses. He turned and smirked at Sam, taking with him an uncut coral-coloured rose. He left one of those aside specifically for Sam. Like every morning, he traded the flower for the paper. "You know... my roses aren't the only things with long stems."

Sam took the rose but rolled his eyes as he left. Gabriel frowned as he watched him go. Maybe dick puns were not the way to go. Still, the brash approach wasn't failing him just yet.

Out in his car, Sam looked at the rose. He'd never seen one this colour, and he knew that colours of roses usually had a meaning. He used his phone to google the information. As it turned out,a coral coloured rose stood for desire and fascination. The young man turned scarlet, wondering if that had been a conscientious choice on Gabriel's part. It had to be, right?


	6. Honeysuckle

Gabriel hemmed and hawed all morning, trying to think of the perfect way to win Sam over. It had become quite a challenge, making it all the more thrilling for the florist. He'd try the brash approach one more time.

When Sam arrived- punctual as usual- Gabe was ready for him. He smiled at the younger man as he traded the newpaper for a stem of honeysuckle. "Honeysuckle for you today... And honey, you can suckle me _any_ day."

Sam looked at him like he was crazy and then rolled his eyes. He shook his head and walked away, loosely holding the flower at his side with some disinterest.

The florist sighed and frowned. Well. That was a bust. Back to sweet and corny.


	7. Amaryllis

The next day, Gabriel decided mushy and fluffy was the way to go. He trimmed and cleaned up a nice, large, purple amaryllis blossom. It was the best out of the entire stock of amaryllis flowers.

He immediately approached the counter when he heard the bell above the door chime, wearing a warm smile.

Sam looked a bit more tentative this time. Internally, he was praying for Gabriel not to drop another overly sexual punny pickup line. They made him cringe.

Gabe met Sam at the counter and took the newspaper with a word of thanks. He passed the day's flower over to Sam. "Amaryllis so lucky to see your pretty face every day?"

The college student took the flower as he blushed. He looked up at Gabriel and smiled slightly before disappearing out the door.

Gabriel smiled as he watched Sam drive away. That went much better.


	8. Roses and Daffodils

Gabriel was not in the flower shop the next day, and Sam found himself feeling slightly disappointed. Instead, there was a dirty-blonde expatriate wearing a name tag that read 'Balthazar'.

"Hello," the man greeted in an obvious accent. "You must be Sam. It's Gabe's day off, but he asked me to give you these in exchange for the paper." He picked up a neatly wrapped bouquet of crimson roses and golden daffodils and handed it to Sam. "There's a little note there, too," Balthazar pointed out.

Sam looked at the gorgeous bouquet in awe and set the paper on the counter. "Thanks. Have a nice day," he murmured to the unfamiliar man behind the counter.

Out in his car, he read the little note attached:  
' _Roses are red,_  
 _Daffodils are yellow._  
 _Want to go out with a nice little fellow?_ '

A bright smile crossed Sam's face as he gently put the bouquet on the passenger's seat. Gabriel was horribly corny with his puns, but it was adorable. Sam couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. But, of course, he wasn't just going to make it easy on the man.


	9. Begonia

To Sam's delight, Gabriel did not have two consecutive days away from work.

"Morning," he greeted cheerfully as he entered the flower shop.

"Sam! Heya, kiddo!" Gabriel leaned against the counter. "Didja miss me?"

Sam bit his bottom lip and hummed. "I didn't miss your puns. You wouldn't let me."

"Hey. That's one of a kind poetry," Gabriel defended. "True art. Took me a whole minute."

The younger man laughed. "Sure. I'll bet. Here's your paper." He slid the rolled up newsprint across the counter.

"You know, you haven't said 'yes' yet..." Gabe placed a begonia blossom in Sam's hand. "...but I'm begonia keep trying."

Sam scoffed and laughed a little. "You do that."


	10. Orchid

The following day, Gabriel was working on a rather large, expensive arrangement of orchids and tropical flowers. When Sam brought in the paper, however, he found that he could spare one of the special blooms.

"Wow," Sam marveled, looking over the florist's handiwork. "Special order? That's a helluva design."

"Thanks. It's for a bridal shower for a wealthy family. They gave me creative control, so I hope they like it."

"I'm sure they will," Sam assured him. He laid the paper on the counter and waited a moment, having come to expect a flower in return.

Gabriel passed a blue orchid to him. "If you had eleven of these orchids and you looked in a mirror, you'd see a dozen of the most beautiful things the in world.

Bashfully, Sam chuckled as he accepted the flower. "Thank you."


	11. Chrysanthemum

Somehow, the flower puns were working. When they weren't brash and sexual, Sam found them charming and somehow sweet. Even if they were a bit corny. Sam needed someone who was just as big a dork as he was. He could see this working well. He decided that if Gabriel aksed him for a date again, he'd accept. A few dates, then maybe Gabriel would ask him to be... exclusive. Sam was a little old-fashioned like that. He wasn't easy. He considered himself a classy broad and made his partners work for what they wanted. Well... not the women. But when it came to women, Sam was on the opposite end: working for what he wanted.

When Sam delivered the paper again- a week since the orchid compliment- he felt butterflies in his stomach. Not completely unusual around the aspiring horticulturist, but this was more in anticipation. He hoped Gabriel would ask him out. It had been a while since his last attempt. Lately, it had been flattery and compliments and cheesy flirts. Sam gave Gabriel his best smile when he handed over the paper. "Morning."

"Hey kiddo." Gabe took the paper and tucked it behind the counter. He turned and snipped an orange and yellow chrysanthemum from a bunch, pausing for thought before turning back to Sam. He passed if over to him. "Hey, kiss me if I'm wrong but this is a carnation, right?"

Sam's face did a weird thing where it altered between a blush, a smirk, and disappointment. Gabe didn't ask him out, but that was kind of clever. Still, he has to make the man work for such things. He swallowed down the laugh that dared to escaped and shrugged as he took the flower. "How should I know? You're the specialist." And he left without another word.


	12. Zinnia

When another week passed with no more than flattery and flirts, Sam was about to give up hope. Little did he know that that very Thurday morning was The Day.

Gabriel had taken extra care that morning, brushing his teeth twice, scrubbing his face pink, pushing each hair into place, shaving, and giving himself a pep talk in the mirror. Sam was special and this was important.

Sam noticed that Gabriel looked just a tad different that day, but he didn't think much of it. He smiled the same warm smile as always.

Gabriel took the paper and leaned across the counter, staring right into Sam's dark hazel eyes. "So. How's your day going?"

Sam's heart skipped at the intense eye contact. He swallowed before replying, "You're the first stop on my route, so... so far, so good. I can think of a few ways it could get better." There was a pinch of salt in his tone.

Gabriel smiled. "Hm. Wonder if I could help." He handed Sam a beautiful flower: the blossom had three layers of petals and was a gorgeous ombre of yellow, orange, and pink. "Zinnia chance you'll go you with me yet?"

That time, Sam's heart stopped altogether. He wanted to jump up and down and scream. He wanted to pull Gabriel across the counter and kiss him. Hard. But he didn't. He simply fished a scrap piece of paper from his pocker and a pen, jotting down his address. He passed it to Gabriel with a bright smile. "Saturday night, you can take me to dinner. Pick me up at 6:30."

"Yes, sir," Gabriel responded with a chuckle, tucking the bit of paper into his breast pocket as he watched Sam walk away.

What neither of them saw, however, was the happy dance they'd each broken into once they were sure the other wasn't watching.


	13. Roses and Baby's Breath

The date had gone over spectacularly. They laughed together and exchanged anecdotes and little bits of information. Sam felt closer to the man already. Like an instant connection. There was something about him that drew Sam in and wrapped itself around Sam's heart.It wasn't until Gabriel dropped Sam off at home following the date that the young man realized he was falling in love hard and fast. He should have known he was doomed from the first time he saw those golden eyes shining in his direction.

He watched Gabriel drive away before stepping onto the porch of the duplex he shared with his kindly, old, Armenian neighbors. He stopped and did a double take when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

There, leaning against the door was a bouquet of deep red roses and baby's breath for accent. He stooped to pick it up and saw the tiny envelope lying on top of it. It had his name, so he carried it inside and made up a vase for the roses, settling them in before opening the envelope and reading the note. In combination sloppy/neat scrawl that indicated the writer was a lefty, was a cheesy little poem:  
_Roses are red,_  
_Gypsophila are white._  
_We'd make a great couple;_  
_You know that I'm right._  
_\--Gabe_

Sam beamed and left the note on the counter with his bouquet. As he went about his bedtime routine, he found himself wondering what kind of flower arrangements Gabriel would design for _their_ wedding.


End file.
